A Date
by thrills
Summary: Slash. We should go on a real date like a.....you know proper couple.
1. Default Chapter

Now, why is it that making them insecure is so fun. And why is so much funner to write blushing then any other word. Its like my favorite word. Maybe thats just me though : )

This is slash...so if you must flame, go ahead. It wont make you feel better, but I will probably give me a good laugh or two.

I own nothing. Sniff.

Hope the grammar isnt awful...(blushes), english isnt my first language. Oh, and also I'm not totaly sure about the rating. Where I'm from things are just rated or not. None of this letter nonesence. So I'm just going to go for the highest rating possible and that way I hopefully wont scar some innocent little soul. : )

* * *

Remus frowned at his book in frustration. Sirius had been acting weird all day. He had been irritable and squirmy, well Sirius was always squirmy, but now more than normally. Remus just didn't get it, after all the whole going on a real date had been his idea. 

They had been lying on Remus's bed studying last night. At least that had been the plan. In reality Remus was lying on his stomach very desperately pretending to read. Sirius, whose attention span never lasted longer than five minutes had given up on homework a while back, and had his hand up Remus's shirt where he was drawing lazy circles on his back.

"Sirius, we aren't done studying" his voice came out as some sort of a high pitched croak, definitely not the authoricing tone he was going for. He couldn't see Sirius's face but he could feel him smirking. Then he crawled up to where Remus led, gave him his best puppy eyes and asked in a sad tone "It didn't feel good?"

Remus inwardly groaned. Why did Sirius always have to do that. And even more so, why did he always fall for it. He knew very well that Sirius didn't doubt for a second that it felt good. And still those puppy eyes made him want to get on his knees kissing all that fake sadness away. Damn Sirius.

It had only been two weeks ago that they first kissed, and he had already made Remus so incredibly behind on his studies that he was well on his way to flunking. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an overstatement, but obviously the only reasonable thing to do was to break it off with Sirius. Before he ruined his academic career for good. Definitely the only choice.

So he looked away so Sirius couldn't see how much he was blushing and mumbled uncomfortably "yeah, it felt good. "

Sirius seemed to like that answer because he resumed to stroking Remus's back. Just when Remus was about to relax against his touch Sirius sprang up in a sitting position, so quickly that he accidentally shoved Remus of the bed. "Oh, I know what we should do" he cooed, bouncing up and down, completely ignoring the offended glare he was getting from Remus. "We should go on a proper date, you know like a…" he looks at Remus, with just a little doubt in his eyes and says the last part audibly more quietly "like a proper couple." He went all bouncy again when Remus's face lit up in a smile.

That had been only yesterday and Remus couldn't understand what had changed. But something was definitely different. Like just now, sitting in a very boring lesson of HoM , he could actually write down notes. No Sirius smirking at him, no Sirius sending him dirty notes, no Sirius grabbing his knee under the table, no Sirius lying half on his desk licking his lips and trying to get him to blush. Just Sirius franticly writing something down on a very wrinkled piece of parchment. Which in it self, is quite disturbing and unnatural. Remus was starting to get the inkling that Sirius was mad at him. But that was just so unfair. Remus would never have suggested the whole date thing. And it was hardly reasonable to expect Remus to not be happy when Sirius actually wanted to go on a date with him. Sirius, that Remus still couldn't believe actually wanted to kiss somebody like him. Remus knew what to do. He would just have to go and tell Sirius to stop worrying about that date. The mere thought of Sirius doing something he didn't want to out of obligation, or worse, pity towards Remus made him feel like there was a strange heavy knot in his stomach. But when the class ended and Remus turned to where Sirius was seated beside him the seat was already empty. And Remus was positive he could actually feel the knot in his stomach grow.


	2. silly silly Remus

All right, I did plan on uploading quite a bit sooner, but life well sorta got in the way.

This story contains slash. If that offends you, dont read this. You have been warned.

I seriusly doubt that this story deserves it's rating but I'm never really sure so this way no innocent little souls are harmed :)

* * *

When he approached the Gryffindor table, with the intention of eating lunch and absolutely not worry about this any more, Sirius was already sitting there. 

And again there was something more then slightly off. If all was normal Sirius would be stuffing his face at unbelievable speed with grotesque manners, throwing beans at James or quietly hexing Snivelly under the table. But he just sat there with an untouched plate in front of him, slowly rolling one bean in circles around his mashed potatoes.

When Remus offered an overly cheerful "Hi Siri" all he got in return was a mumbled "hi there". Remus cleared his throat quietly. And got in return absolutely no reaction what so ever. He cleared his throat louder, and this time it worked. Sirius looked up and Remus got the strange – and not at all comforting – feeling that he was first noticing his presence now. Oh dear. He felt himself going all red again and decided on staring at his own lap rather than looking Sirius in the eyes. He had not thought this through at all. What was he to say.

" We don't need to go on a date" was what came out. It wasn't nearly as subtle as he planned on being, but it could have been worse. Or so he thought until he looked up and noticed the look on Sirius's face.

* * *

Sirius was walking very fast. His legs were quite a bit longer then Remus's who was all but running to try and catch up to him. 

Despite that, it wasn't until inside their dormitory that he actually caught him. And then only because there was simply nowhere else to run.

"What, I mean …" Remus gasped trying to catch his breath "why are you running off?"

Sirius had a very dark look, and Remus wasn't sure if he was going to kiss him or hit him. He did neither. What he did do was say in a very small voice, that didn't fit his intimidating look at all " I thought you wanted to go on a date with me."

Before Remus knew the words were just pouring out " I want to date you, but if you don't want to I really don't want it and if you would just do it out of pity I would hate myself and you were so weird and didn't talk to me so I thought you were regretting it and everybody will say why is he with…".

Remus was well aware that he had been rambling on, and started when he realized that not only was his face burning and red, but his eyes were starting to sting suspiciously.

He would not cry, not in front of Sirius. A moment passed in silence, and then another. The knot that had been growing in his stomach all day long was threatening to come up his throat.

Just when he was about to risk a glance up he could feel a hand very softly pick up a runaway curl that was bouncing in front of the treacherous eyes that had started to shed tears without permission. Sirius's look wasn't dark at all now.

Remus was pushed backwards onto a bed until he was lying on his back against Sirius's soft pillow, with Sirius's hands on either side of hishead and Sirius's face mere inches away from his own. " Silly, silly Moony" Sirius breathed in his ear. " I didn't mean to ignore you, I was just trying to plan a spectacular date for you. And why on earth would I ever pity you".

Remus took this as a rhetorical question, because Sirius's warm body was having very embarrassing effects on him that were painfully obvius due to his rather compromising position, and he was rather positive he couldn't think up an answer if his life depended on it.

* * *

A.N. Humm.. came quite close to writing a smut scene there didnt I? Not sure if I could do it properly... Anyhow, this didnt really have plot or anything but here it is :) 


End file.
